Confessions
by EZ11
Summary: The aftermath on Graduation night, when Gossip Girl reveals everyones secrets. One-shot and Chucks POV. Read and Review Please.!


Alright! I just came up with this out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW!!

Note: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stormed out of the party livid of the Gossip Girl blast. Stupid Serena- now everyone knows that he lowered his standards and slept with Brooklyn. Twice. He winced at how revolting that sounded. Anger shook through his body at the thought of Jack on top of Blair. _His _Blair. He knew he needed to escape so where should he go this time? South America? Caribbean? Australia sounded nice being the furthest away. His thoughts were interrupted when he got a text message saying to go meet Serena in the Oak Room. What the hell? His limo pulled up and Chuck thought he should have the common decency to go. The driver opened the door for him and asked where he would like to go. Chuck told him the Oak Room unsure why Serena would want him there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stepped out of the limo and still didn't understand what was going on. He slowly walked past the large bay window and stopped in his tracks. Inside he could see Nate, Serena, Dan, Jenny and many people who go to Constance and . His eyes fell upon Blair when his cell phone rang. He looked down to see another blast and reluctantly opened it afraid is any other secrets would spill out.

_**You wanted to meet Gossip Girl, well look around, you just did. I'm nothing without you .And while most High School friendships fade, it's my hope that whatever happened today will bond you forever. Now that all my secrets are out, you have a clean slate, Until Collage. Congratulations, I'm coming with you. **_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Of course she was coming to collage, she probably has nothing else better to do, Chuck thought bitterly. He looked back in the window and locked eyes with Blair's sad ones and he couldn't stand there anymore, he needed to get out. He quickly walked away feeling an aching feeling in his chest. God why won't it go away? Chuck tried his best to change the thought and decided on Europe. He told his driver to go to the Palace, so he could pack some things and then to the Airport where he got the earliest flight out, which turned out to be Paris France.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Chuck arrived in Paris it was late in the Morning. The weather matched his mood which was a dreary dark morning. It drizzled lightly and the overcast skies were a dark shade of grey. Chuck left his belongings in his hotel room and decided to walk the streets of Paris. Not sure where the road will take him Chuck didn't care he'd probably stop at a local bar and get wasted.

He set off down the sidewalks deep in thought. There were couples all around him and they kept reminding him of _her_. Chuck felt vibrations in his pocket and sure enough it was another Gossip Girl blast.

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass in Paris, France. **_

That was all Chuck needed to read. Seriously, didn't that girl have anything else better to do?__Chuck stopped dead in his tracks to see the store that carried macaroons. Blair's favorite. Surely he should get her a box right? Wait this trip was suppose to take his mind off of her. Before he knew it, he walked out of the store with a box of macaroons. Time to change countries, Chuck thought after he realized what he just did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next flight out was Berlin, Germany. Chuck decided first to stop off at a local bar. He needed his scotch to calm him down. All he could think about was _her._ He exited the taxi cab and ran into the bar, trying to avoid the pouring rain. Was there some sort of storm going on? He entered the bar and a jingling noise was heard above the door frame. There were only a couple other peoples in the place and other than that the place was deserted. Chuck took a seat at the bar where the bartender was cleaning martini glasses. Blair liked martinis. Chuck shrugged the thought away and he asked the bartender for a whole bottle of scotch, he was going to need it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whole bottle of scotch later, Chuck finally realized that for once and for all he needed to man up and prove to Blair and most importantly to himself that he wasn't a coward anymore. He needed to prove Gossip Girl wrong. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He was in love with Blair Waldorf and has been for a very long time. He decided to make a stop to buy her favorite stockings. Hey if all goes well he wouldn't necessarily need to see them _on. _Let's not get ahead of myself, Chuck thought, this is Blair Waldorf after all.

After he made his purchase, Chuck knew there was one more thing he needed to do before heading home. If he was going to do this he knew he needed to do it right. He wanted to give Blair what she deserves. Chuck entered his hotel room ignoring the latest Gossip Girl blast about him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck studied the television screen watching a chick flick. Yes Chuck Bass is watching a chick flick. He knew he would probably chicken out if he didn't leave prepared what to say so he thought this would help him. He was on like, the fiftieth movie on the verge of falling asleep -again, just like the last fifty. But seriously, who said all these cheesy lines? Chuck turned off the T.V and decided he was ready. It was now or never. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Blair after he confessed. Chuck spent the rest of the week figuring out how he was going to present himself to Blair. Finally Chuck felt ready and went to the airport and got the fastest plane ride to New York City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stood outside his limo clutching all the gifts he had for Blair. He texted her to meet him here and Chuck couldn't help but feel nervous. If someone asked him if he would know who he loved a couple years ago he would of thought they were crazy and say" I'm Chuck Bass" and I will never allow myself to fall in love he would add silently.

Just then he spotted Blair in a bright Kelly green coat. She looked beautiful and the butterflies returned and fluttered in Chuck's stomach.

She walked up slowly her face full of confused as to what he was doing there.

Blair suddenly coldly asked," Why aren't you in Europe?"

This is it, Chuck thought, "I was in Paris, and I needed to get your favorite macaroons."

She took the perfectly wrapped blue present and asked, "And Germany?"

"To pick up your favorite fall stockings, you know how I adore them," Chuck answered.

"What are you doing here then?" Blair asked.

"You were right, I was a coward and ran away again, and everywhere I went, you caught up with me, I had to come back," Chuck replied.

"I want to believe you but I can't, you've hurt me too many times," Blair said not able to look at Chuck in the eyes.

"You can believe me this time," Chuck pleaded.

"Oh…. So that's it?" Blair asked with hope in her eyes.

"I love you too," Chuck said the words coming out easily. He felt a big weight being lifted off his shoulders and his heart soared. From the look on Blair's face all was forgiven.

Finally Chuck though. Blair leaned in and kissed him hard. Chuck kissed back hungrily. Blair disconnected the kiss and asked with a smile on her face," But can you say it twice?"

Chuck giving her a true and rare smile laughed. He started to kiss her again but she said," No seriously, say it twice."

She leaned back in and Chuck murmured against her lips, "I love you , I love you- that's three- I love you, "as Blair giggled in between.

Now the real relationship journey begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated!!

I tried to keep the dialogue in the end as close to the script as possible.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
